1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of engineering. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to gathering, managing and outputting site specific planning or other such location specific information correlating to geographical data.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Currently, project management entities survey worksites and other geographically specific locations in order to develop work prints by sending field engineers to these work sites. A field engineer typically may carry, for example, a preliminary work print, a notebook, a cellular telephone, a camera, and the like. Once at the work site, the engineer may use a measuring wheel to measure and record geographic information. The engineer takes separate notes on such observations as field hazards, placement of items such as culverts, and fence lines, and required work such as boring, tree trimming, bonding and grounding, to name a few.
The field engineer then returns to the office and manually records the various field notes on a work type print. The print is then given to a draftsman to create an actual work print. This process includes accessing and reviewing data on the availability and pricing of items to be included in the planned work. Then, the completed work print is returned to the engineer for review and approval. If the work print is approved, the print is forwarded to a construction engineer for implementation.
Presently, the field engineer may use a Global Positioning System (GPS) unit at the work site to determine geographic information, thus simplifying certain surveying steps, but the field engineer still separately records associated site observations and/or corresponding work requirements. Also, the engineer must still transcribe field notes (including the geographic information) into a final work print or the like.
Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the time and cost of generating work prints and similar site planning documentation, while simultaneously increasing accuracy and comprehensiveness.